


Uneasy Pt. 3 of 3

by grasping4light (serenamaes)



Series: When I Met U [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caught, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, otayuri - Freeform, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/grasping4light
Summary: How do you define a relationship, especially your first? Yuri and Otabek have only a few days to figure out where they stand with one another, and Nikolai has a warning for the man who wants to date his grandson.





	Uneasy Pt. 3 of 3

He could no longer say that they were just friends. Not to his grandfather. It did not feel right. He sat in the kitchen, helping prepare dinner while Otabek ran a few errands to thank his hosts for their hospitality. He would be in Moscow two more nights. In three days, he would be back in Kazakhstan. They had not gone any further than that first morning, and it was hard to think that his boyfriend would be gone in a few days. Boyfriend?! He focused on the task at hand, and returned his thoughts to the carrots on the cutting board.

Nikolai was just thankful that he did not need to go to the store in the rain; this weather always made his back ache. Though he usually made dinner, he was instructing Yuri this time from a comfortable spot on the couch, observing as his grandson clumsily made his way through cutting vegetables and venison. Just a few years ago, he was struggling to peel carrots without cutting himself, and the thought brought a smile to his face. “Yurochka.” The boy stopped and looked over at his grandfather. “Yes, Grandpa?”

The old man decided to stand, making his way slowly over to the boy. “You’ve grown up so much, little one.” He ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Grandpa!” Yuri laughed and attempted to brush it back into place. “What is this all of the sudden? I’m almost taller than you, aren’t I-” But when he looked up, he knew exactly why the old man was speaking this way: he was staring at a soft pink hickey, resting right in line with the collar of his shirt. He tugged upward at the collar, and the old man smiled. 

“So you and Otabek are good friends, huh?” He slapped the boy on the back and laughed. The look on his grandson’s face fell somewhere between shock and guilt. Embarrassed and uneasy, he started to open his mouth, but Nikolai continued. “You don’t have to tell me. And I don’t want to know.” His eyebrows furrowed just slightly, and he resumed the tone of voice proper for an authority figure in this situation. “But,” his eyelids lowered, and he spoke quietly, “If you don’t take care of yourself, and end up like your mother,” he paused. “I will be extremely disappointed.” It was an ominous warning that could only come from him, and Yuri’s eyes widened. 

Now he was horrified. End up like his mother? He thought they all got along relatively well? Was there something that he had missed? Only his grandfather could make him panic like this; he was the only person he did not want to disappoint. “Grandpa, I-”

“Here.” He took Yuri’s hand and placed a small box into his palm. “Just promise me you’ll use these.”

And when Yuri looked down, he wanted to scream. Condoms?! And Otabek walked in at that very instant. 

“You’re just in time,” Nikolai waved, walking toward the boy. “I was just talking to Yuri about you.” 

Otabek carried the bags into the house and set them down on the table. Yuri quickly hid his hands behind his back and looked between the two men. “Grandpa . . .” he whispered quietly. 

When Otabek saw the look on Nikolai’s face, he straightened up, at attention, as if he were awaiting a command from a high ranking officer. The old man took his hand, and said firmly. “Be good to him, and watch over him for me.” He leaned forward and whispered loud enough for Yuri to hear, “I think you can get through to him, so no funny business.” The teen nodded in response, and the two shook on their agreement. 

Nikolai could relax now. He had said his piece. “Alright you two, enough chit chat. I’m getting hungry!” He made his way back to his chair. “Yuri – it’s time to stir the pot again. And Otabek, make yourself useful, and put away those groceries.” 

“Yes, sir.” The two said in unison and got back to work. 

. . .

Later that night, Yuri sat next to his boyfriend on the couch (though he still did not know if they were actually dating) and waited to see if his expression would change when looking at the box of condoms. It did not.

“It’s not a bad brand.” Blunt and to the point, he sighed, setting them on the coffee table. “At least he is looking out for our health.”

He should have known from the way Otabek handled him the other day, that he was not a virgin, but the fact that he spoke so easily about the condoms only reaffirmed that nagging suspicion. It made him uneasy, and he had just started thinking that he could finally relax. Perhaps things would never be like they were in Barcelona. There was still too much fucking tension. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Yuri pouted quietly, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table. “It’s not like we’ll need them any time soon, right? I don’t know what the big deal is about having them around.” They had yet to go as far as they had that morning, but Yuri could steel feel the man’s mouth on his skin. 

Otabek ran his fingers through his hair and looked over to the door. “No, I don’t think we will.” Before the teen beside him could freak out, he turned to face him. “It’s too soon. We’ve been rushing things.”

“Rushing things?” Yuri sat up and kicked his feet back to the floor. “You were the one that kissed me on your first night here!” 

“You’re right. I did.”

That damn honesty. It threw him off every time. It was true. They were rushing. Just a few days ago, the Kazakh sucked him off, and they had not even been in the same room for 24 hours. “Then blame yourself for rushing it then.” Why was he so angry? “You weren’t like that in Barcelona. You just spoke your fucking mind then.” He began digging for his phone.

And Otabek knew that was true, but it was only their last few days in Barcelona that he noticed Yuri’s feelings were changing, and he was not sure what to do with himself then. He had come to realize that he had been paying closer attention to the boy than he realized, and something had changed. He wanted to know him. Yuri’s focused gaze softened when they met at the airport to say goodbye, and the boy had hastily scribbled his contact information in Otabek’s magazine as his boarding group was called. That boy he had always wanted to know was here before him now, and it made him question actions he would never have second guessed.

“So what do we do now?” Yuri mumbled, unlocking his screen.

“What do you mean?”

“What do we do now?” He glared at Otabek. “We aren’t going to have sex, apparently, so what are we going to do?” After a few scrolls, he snapped, “It’s not like we were that far from doing it anyway. I don’t see why it’s such big deal.”

Otabek took Yuri’s phone from him. “You make it sound like I don’t want to sleep with you. Which isn’t true.” He paused. “There is more to a relationship than sex.” He held it up, and Yuri heard the click of the shutter. If he slept with Yuri now that may be what the boy believed was all he wanted, which was not the case. His lover was young and inexperienced, and he was not sure how to convey that to the boy before him aside from reassuring him further. “If you’re patient,” he looked over the top of the phone at his younger lover. “We’ll get there.” 

And as he blushed, Yuri heard the shutter click again. “Give me that!” He dove for his beloved cell, and Otabek caught him in his arms. Patience was not something he was necessarily known for, in skating or in his personal life, but perhaps he could give it a try.

“Yuri,” Otabek whispered as the boy laughed in the struggle to get his phone. “I told you before,” he pulled him onto his lap and ran his fingers over his cheek. “I have wanted you a long time.” That serious expression returned to his face. “I’m not going to just use you and throw you away.”

The color returned to Yuri’s cheeks. “What does that mean?” 

“I want you for more than sex.” His voice was as steady as the sincerity lying in those dark eyes. “And I will have you.”

Yuri recognized that determination. It was the same pulsing foundation of Otabek’s skating routines. He had never gone about things the traditional way, despite his upbringing. And this relationship was no different; they would be together, despite starting a little past the starting line.

“You’d better not be joking,” Yuri smiled, taking back his phone. “I don’t like being tricked.” He paused and laughed as the words came from his lips, “Especially by my boyfriend.” 

And with that, Otabek ran his hands into that shag of blonde hair, and pulled Yuri’s face to his own. 

The shutter clicked again, and as their lips parted, Yuri whispered, “I don’t want you to go back to Kazakhstan.” 

. . .

It was the day before Otabek would be flying back home, and Nikolai had convinced the boys to get out and enjoy the city while there was still time. So Yuri guided his boyfriend around the streets of a town that he once called home, and they made their way to the skating rink after some thorough sightseeing. It was usually empty this time of day, and Yuri needed some of the control he craved to make it through the next twenty four hours. 

“So this is where you trained?” Otabek called from behind a small sound control table a few rows back from the center of the ice.

Yuri made slow, languid laps around the rink, focusing his thoughts. “Yeah, when I was younger, anyway.” He exhaled and made his way over to the wall, closest to this new distraction. “Aren’t you going to skate?”

“You can’t skate without music.”

“You can’t hijack the sound controls.” 

“Why not? No one’s here.” Otabek grinned, and plugged his phone into the audio jack. 

Yuri smirked in return, but turned away before his boyfriend could notice. After all, they were in public, and they had to keep it cool, even though they were the only ones in the rink.

And then the speakers moved with foreign, electronic sound, and though his boyfriend was on the other side of the wall, it felt like he was beside him on the ice. Yuri’s heart fluttered. “How am I supposed to skate to that noise?” He stomped, coming to a halt in the middle of the rink. Otabek ignored him for the moment, making his way to the bench for his own pair of skates.

Yuri scoffed and decided he could also play this stupid game, so he took control of his thoughts once again. In a few short moments, he was grounded and flowing on the ice, in time to the music he had not heard before, and Otabek watched from the gate. It was a playlist he knew well. He had shifted and managed the song choices for months, picking those that fit his target, and it was incredible to see that tenacious teenager moving to his creation as if it had been his own. 

The bass dropped, and Yuri did not falter. His body shifted with the music, on the edge of control and grace, and he could feel his heart racing. Otabek stepped on to the ice, and soon, they were contrasting colors, each moving of their own accord, in a spontaneously choreographed harmony. 

. . .

“Why don’t you ever skate to something like that?” Yuri smiled as they walked out of the athletic center. “You are a DJ right? Why skate to something classical when you can make your own music?”

It was worth the trip for this, that beauty and energy beside him, and Otabek smiled to himself as they made their way back to the apartment. One of them had to act normal until tomorrow, and he would let Yuri enjoy this bit of happiness. The boy was finally relaxed and at ease as he had been their first night together in Barcelona, and the Kazakh enjoyed seeing this different side of his younger lover again. 

“Otabek! Are you listening to me?” 

“You want me to be honest?” Otabek stopped at the stairway that led to the apartment. Yuri looked puzzled. “No. My mind was on something else.” 

Nikolai smiled as the boys entered the apartment laughing. “I take it you two had a good time?” he asked. Though he thought to himself, “Hopefully not too much of one, anyway.”

While Yuri rattled off the details of their tour and their skating session at the local ice rink, Otabek made his way toward Yuri’s room and began to pack his suitcase in preparation for his trip. He took a moment to take in all of the details of Yuri’s room. The colorful clothing peeking out from the cracked door of a wardrobe, the medals hanging on his bookshelf, and the neatly made bed where they had slept together the nights before. Tonight would be the last before they saw each other again, perhaps for a few months at least, and the man’s expression grew heavy. He still had so much to learn about the boy.

Yuri returned to the room a little while later. “Otabek! Before you leave, you have to let my grandfather listen to that playlist.” He smiled and sat down beside his lover on the bed. “He also thinks that we should put this selfie on Insta-”

“Where did you put them?”

“Where did I put what?” 

“The condoms.” 

That familiar flush spread to his cheeks, and Yuri struggled to speak. “The condoms? I put them in my dresser-”

“You should get them.”

“But I thought you said that we were rushing it.”

“I changed my mind,” He looked over at the boy. 

Yuri stood slowly and made his way to the dresser, removing the box from one of the drawers. His heartbeat was fast and heavy in his chest. He had hardly turned around when Otabek took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. It was already much too hot in the room, and there was a fire fueling his lover’s kiss. The box fell from his grasp, and he moaned as their tongues met. He tugged at the clothing covering that hard body, unable to get a grip on the man beneath it.

“Otabek,” he was breathless already. “But you’re leaving tomorrow.” 

“I know,” the man panted in return. “But that’s not why I’m doing this.” He found one of Yuri’s delicate hands, and laced their fingers together while he worked to catch his breath. “I told you to be patient, but around you,” he breathed. “I can’t wait any longer.”

This felt different than the other nights. Heavy and intense, carrying the weight of an unspoken commitment. Just a day or so earlier they were fooling around. Then they confirmed they were dating, and now this. Goosebumps danced their way across Yuri’s skin, and he shivered. 

“That playlist.” Otabek said quietly running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “It was made for you.” Their eyes met. “I started making it the night we spent together in Barcelona. I wanted to see you skate to it. To move to my sound.” 

And Yuri could feel himself being pulled in again by that unsung sound resonating between them. That voice. Those eyes. They were drawing him closer, and he slid his tongue into that sweet mouth once more. Otabek tugged on his hair, and he scratched his way down his lover’s back in return.

The Kazakh groaned, releasing his hold on the boy as it was, only to pull him close by the hips, sliding one hand further down the boy’s backside. Yuri broke the kiss with a gasp, his eyebrows furrowed, and Otabek seized his opportunity. He ran his hands up Yuri’s shirt, pulling it upward and over the boy’s head, helping him out of his clothing. The goosebumps appeared again, making a brief appearance as the boy’s body adjusted to the air. His ivory skin had a warm, pink undertone, and Otabek swallowed thickly at the preview.

Yuri took similar advantage of Otabek’s brief hesitation. He helped his lover out of his shirt before shaking the hair out of his face and pushing his lover back toward the bed. Without missing a beat, Otabek embraced the boy as he moved on top of him, and slid his hands down to that ass he wanted to test so badly. 

It was hard to stay focused with those hands on his body, but Yuri dove in to that mouth once more, and worked his hands at his lover’s belt and zipper. 

“And you said I was the one rushing?” the Kazakh breathed into a seductive chuckle. 

“Make up your damn mind already. Are we doing this or not?!” Yuri sat up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. The flush had spread now, coloring his cheekbones and fingertips. “If you don’t have patience, then I sure as hell don’t.” he scoffed. “Besides,” he crossed his arms and looked down at the aroused man below him. “I thought you wanted to fuck me before you leave.”

“I do.” And he rolled his hips, grinding against that covered entrance. Yuri moaned, and covered his mouth. His grandfather might have gone to bed, but that did not mean he had actually fallen asleep just yet. 

It was then that Otabek really realized that he was going to take Yuri’s virginity before the night ended; that voice was all he needed to send all remaining notions of patience out the window.

“Yuri,” he continued, sitting up while pulling the boy further against him. “Get undressed.” It was a heated command. He bit at his lover’s earlobe, and the boy gasped as those hot lips moved lower and marked him. “Otabek,” he whispered, baring more of his neck for his lover. 

Otabek reluctantly pulled away, and let the smaller teen to move off of him. Soon they were both standing and shedding the rest of their clothing. “Do you know anything about this?” he asked, bending over to pick up the pack of condoms from the floor. 

It was real now. The act, not the rehearsal, and Yuri felt the same way he had before his first competition performance: eager and nervous. “About sex or condoms?” 

“Sex is more important at this point,” Otabek stated. “Especially this kind.” He ripped open the tab on the box, and Yuri felt that familiar throb between his legs. 

“Have you done this before?” 

“Not with a man, no.” Otabek answered.

So this would be a first for both of them. Yuri swallowed his anxiety while Otabek tore open the condom wrapper. “Let me.” 

Before Otabek could object, Yuri took the rubber from his boyfriend and knelt before him. He thought he had overheard someone talk about condom application at one of the banquets, and he wanted to give it a try. Otabek had already gotten to touch him that way a few days ago, and with that twitching member before him, he realized how badly he wanted a taste. 

So he gently took his lover’s arousal into his hand and carefully worked the condom into place, stroking forward and back with the application. Otabek rolled his head to the side, and looked down at the boy just in time to watch him take his head into that beautiful mouth. He shuddered, “Yuri . . .” 

It was larger than he anticipated, but Yuri refused to gag, and instead moved his head forward and back. The Kazakh locked his fingers into that wild mess of hair and watched attentively. This was a different type of competition, and the boy had to prove himself to his more experienced lover. He balanced himself, resting his hands on Otabek’s strong thighs. If he closed his eyes, it was easier to focus, but it did not get as much approval as when he looked up to meet his eyes. Otabek shuddered each time their eyes met, and it made him want to bring him to the edge.

“Yuri,” Otabek gently tugged back on a grip of hair, and Yuri pulled away slowly. “It’s my turn.” 

And before the breathless boy could object, he was pulled up and kissed to the bed. Otabek crawled between his legs as he had done so many nights before, and Yuri gasped as their arousals touched one another. It felt different this time with the condom, but the combination of lube and saliva created a wet heat that reminded him of Otabek’s mouth. He hummed in anticipation as he returned a hungry kiss. 

The man sat up, desire coloring his eyes, relaxing his usually straight expression. Quietly, he spat into his hand and easily lifted one of Yuri’s legs. “Tell me if I hurt you.” 

It was the only warning Yuri received before one slick finger kneaded at his entrance. He gripped onto the sheets and groaned, rolling his head back. He really hoped his grandfather was asleep. 

“Relax.” Otabek watched his lover’s face, searching for any sign of hesitation or regret, but Yuri was turning his favorite shade of pink. Already, the boy was breathless and writhing beneath him, and his erection twitched with each press of his fingertips. He muttered something in Kazakh before pushing a bit harder, sliding one finger inside that tight Russian body. 

Yuri trembled and looked up at his lover through half-lidded eyes. It took him a second to catch his breath. It was not an uncomfortable sensation, but it was tight and building as Otabek slowly pumped his finger in and out. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax back onto the bed. It was hard to stay somewhat quiet. All he could focus on was that finger inside his – 

And then he felt Otabek’s tongue travel the inside of his thigh. There was a suck and a bite. He whimpered, and soon a second finger worked its way inside his body. And his body was ready for it. 

There was no way he could be patient. Not with that determined gaze on his body and that dream so close at hand. “Otabek, I can’t wait any longer.” He looked up at his lover.

“This is like stretching. You can’t rush and take me in right away.” 

“Just do it.” He flushed as the words made their own way out of his mouth. “I want to know you already.” 

Color tinted Otabek’s cheeks, and he carefully removed his fingers. “Alright,” he breathed. “But tell me to stop if you’re in pain.” Yuri watched as his boyfriend situated his hips, and positioned himself between his legs. “Remember to relax.”

That was easy to say. Yuri pulled at the sheets as his lover took his time moving forward until he was sheathed to the hilt, where he stayed still for a moment. It was so tight, he wondered how it was possible for Otabek to even be inside of him, but there was no going back now. He could feel that steady heartbeat inside of him, beating in an off-beat rhythm from his own. When he thought that he could take it, he rocked his hips just slightly. It took a few moments for his body to ease up, and he inhaled deeply.

It was the first time Otabek looked pained, but not because he was in any discomfort. He was struggling to hold back, to keep from pounding into that wonderfully tight heat. He wanted to unravel the controlled beauty before him, and express how he had felt for so long. “Yuri,” he breathed, taking hold of those pale thighs while he rolled his hips back. He rocked slowly back to his starting position before repeating the motions.

And Yuri tried. He tried to be quiet, but there was no way. Not with that thick heat pumping in and out of his body. He cried out, and he was certain that his grandfather would be able to hear them. But Otabek continued to move, forward and back, creeping up the pace slowly, until Yuri found himself rocking with the rhythm. 

The bed creaked and groaned with the motions, but it was distant noise in the background. They were more focused on the slaps echoing from their connected hips and the sounds coming from their mouths. 

Otabek adjusted Yuri’s position, lifting his hips so that he could be closer to that beautiful face. Yuri pulled him close, his years of flexibility training paying off in this moment, and he welcomed his lover’s wet tongue and rough mouth. He could not get enough of the Kazakh, and his own kiss was hungry. As the speed increased, the kiss became too sloppy to maintain, and soon Otabek was holding Yuri’s legs by his ankles, pounding into that body as he had wanted to for so many years.

Yuri was panting, out of rhythm with the thrusts, and that familiar pressure was starting to build in his abdomen. “Otabek,” it was hard to speak, but he wanted to hold on to something, anything. “Shit – I can’t . . .” His lover was too far out of reach. He ran his hand into his hair and panted as he reached for the sheets again.

“Yuri,” he breathed, moving a bit faster. “Come for me.”

So he did, and his body shook with his release. He cried out, digging his nails so far into the sheets, he thought he might actually tear the mattress. That thick, hard piston rammed inside of him, and his lover groaned at the ecstasy of his own pleasure. Yuri could feel the liquid release hitting the inside of him even through the condom, and he shuddered at the pulsing beat. Otabek furrowed his eyebrows and clutched on to Yuri’s legs tightly; the bruises were already beginning to form. “Yuri,” he panted. 

In a few breathless moments, Otabek was soft enough to remove himself from his Yuri’s tight body, and he carefully lowered the boy’s legs back to the bed. The poor boy was still struggling to catch his breath and focus on the surroundings in his room – everything was a swirl of color and dissonant noise, and he closed his eyes for a sense of clarity. He could hear his lover moving around the room, but was surprised when he returned with a warm, wet cloth.

Yuri jumped at the sensation, and lifted a heavy thigh away from the damp fabric, his eyes still closed. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning us up.” Otabek was still out of breath, flustered from the passion just minutes before. 

Yuri opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. His hair was out-of-place, and his expression was relatively relaxed. He did not have the energy to fight him, or to argue about him leaving. He wanted to remember him as he had been in this evening, expressive and relentless. They really were a lot alike. 

It was hard to sleep that evening as Otabek held him in his arms. That heartbeat had been inside him just hours earlier, and it felt as though a part of him would be leaving with his lover. But the Kazakh pulled the boy closer, and laced their fingers together. “Go to sleep, Yuri. We still have time.” 

And the next day, Yuri kept that thought in mind as he watched his boyfriend make his way from the car to the airport. They would see each other again sometime soon, whenever that may be. 

“Don’t forget about me, asshole.” Yuri said to himself quietly. 

And as if Otabek could hear him, he turned around and smiled at the doorway.


End file.
